


The Love Story of Hank and Alex

by acherik



Category: Halex - Fandom, Mcsummers - Fandom
Genre: Halex, M/M, mcsummers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Alex Summers has always hated Hank McCoy. At least that's what Hank thinks until Raven tells him Alex has a crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Hank and Alex together and this is really cheesy but I hope you enjoy!!

Hank was minding his own business, sitting quietly eating his cereal when Raven, who was in her natural blue form, sits down across from him, a smirk on her face. 

“Hey Hank,” Raven says coolly. 

Hank takes another bite of cereal before answering. “Hi.”

“So Hank,” Raven leans a little closer and lowers her voice. “Do you like Alex?”

Hank, who takes another bite of cereal, almost chokes on it, and starts coughing profusely and his face turns a bright red, from the almost choking and the question. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Hank asks once he finds his voice again.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Do you like Alex, as in, have a crush on him?”

“Alex is a dick to me, why would I have a crush on him?” Hank asks simply, but his mind trails elsewhere. 

Hank certainly found Alex attractive, but Alex would constantly tease him, why would he like him?

Raven smiles a little evilly. “You didn't answer the question…”

Hank sighs a little annoyed. “No, I don't like him.”

Raven leans back in her chair. “Shame, because he likes you.”

Hank's eyes go wide. “Wait, he does?” Raven nods and smirks. “This isn't some joke, is it?”

Raven’s smirk drops and looks at Hank seriously. “No, Hank. I'm sorry, it's not. I swear. I would never joke about that.” Raven gives him an apologetic smile. 

Hank nods and stands up. “Thanks for telling me, I guess,” Hank walks over to the sink and drops his bowl in there. “How did you find out?” Hank asks, turning around to look at her. 

Raven looks a little guilty. “I overheard him telling Sean one day.”

“Did you hear the whole conversation?” Hank asks, his curiosity peaking. 

“Just a little bit.” Raven turns her head a little to make sure they're alone. “Sean was asking him if he was okay, something about Alex keeping to himself or something, then after a couple tries, Sean finally got him to say something.” Raven looks at Hank. “Alex said he has a crush on someone, Sean asked who, Alex, said and I quote ‘I have had the biggest crush on Hank since we first met him.’”

Hank shakes his head, denying Raven’s words. “That doesn't sound like Alex at all.”

“I'm not making this up!” Raven exclaims defensively. “I'm just telling you what I heard.”

“Did it occur to you that Alex might've knew you were there and just said that knowing you heard?” 

Raven looks dumbfounded. “Oh, I didn't really think of it like that.” Raven thinks for a minute. “I don't think he knew I was there.”

Hank shoves his hands in his pockets. “Well, I know Alex, and Alex doesn't like me, at all.” Hank exits the kitchen, going down to the lab.

Hank finds something to do, he always finds something to do. Hank spent what was mere minutes for him, but hours for everyone else. 

The doors to the lab open, and Alex walks in. He smiles immediately when he sees Hank, and walks over to him. 

“Hey, Hank,” Alex’s voice makes Hank look up at him, then back down at what he was doing. 

“Alex,” Hank says in greeting. 

“How long have you been in here?”

“Since morning,” Hank mumbles, wondering why Alex was so interested in his whereabouts. Raven couldn't be right, could she?

“It's almost three,” Alex points out. “Did you eat anything?”

“Not that hungry,” Hank looks up at him and gives him a weird look. “Alex, why are you so concerned?”

“I was just asking, Hank,” Alex looks at him weirdly now. Hank looks back down and continues what he was doing. Alex drums his fingers on the lab table. 

“Is there something you need, Alex?” Hank’s mind kept going back to Alex admitting he likes Hank. It's not true, it can't be true. What did Alex even see in him anyways?

Alex sighs a little, disappointedly? Hank couldn't tell, but Alex didn't like what he heard. 

“I'll just go,” Hank looks up to see Alex looks genuinely sad. “I know when I'm not wanted,” Alex mutters. 

“Alex, is it true?” Hank asks finally, stopping Alex from turning to leave. 

“Is what true?” 

“That you have a crush on me,” Hank mutters. 

Alex's eyes widen. “How do you know about that? Did Sean tell you? Fuck, I'm going to kill him.”

“No, Sean didn't tell me,” Hank doesn't know if he should exploit Raven or not. “Is it true?”

Alex nods and his face gets a little pink. “Yeah, it's true.” Alex runs a hand through his hair. “I like you, and it's clear you don't like me back, which is okay, no one's asking you to. I'll just go.” 

“So it's not a joke?”

“No, I would never joke about that,” Alex expression softens. “I joke about a lot of things, but not about how I feel about you.” 

“So you like me?”

Alex lets out a small laugh. “Yes Hank, I like you.”

“We should do something about that.”

Alex’s whole face lights up. “Come on, let's go then.”

“Right now?” Hank looks down at what he's working, then back up at Alex.

“If you want to finish that up real quick, you can.”

Hank looks down again. He’ll do it later. “That's okay, it'll give me something to do tomorrow. So, let's go.”

Hank and Alex walk side by side as they leave the lab, a smile never leaving Alex's face. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Hank asks as the walk down the long hallways of the mansion. 

“Kitchen for now,” Alex says, walking a little ahead and into the kitchen. Alex goes over to the fridge and grabs some things, Hank can't see, and starts to walk to the backdoor. “Come on,” Alex beckons for Hank to follow him, and he does. 

They walk outside onto the grounds, starting to get farther and farther away from the mansion. “Where are we going?”

“You ask too many questions, Hank,” Alex says amused. “You'll see.” Alex walks ahead again, sitting down when he reaches a small hill. 

Hank sits down next to him, and stares off into the view of grassy fields. “How did you find this place?” Hank asks, not taking his eyes away.

“I come out here sometimes to think,” Alex fumbles around with the stuff he brought. “Here,” Hank turns to see Alex holding out a sandwich to him. “It's not poison Hank, just a PB and J. Unless you're allergic, you're not allergic, are you?”

Hank shakes his head and takes the sandwich. “No, but my mom was, so we never really had it around the house.” 

“What were your parents like?” Alex asks, before taking a bite of his own sandwich. 

“I never knew my dad, he left before I was born,” Hank responds. “My mom was great though, she died a few years ago from cancer.”

“I'm sorry.”

Hank gave him a small smile. “It's okay. What about you?”

Alex looks down, balancing his sandwich on his thigh as he starts to pick at the grass. “Mom and Dad are alive and well, I assume. They still think I'm in prison though. Except Scott, my younger brother, we keep in contact.”

Hank didn't know Alex had a little brother, then again, he didn't really know anything about Alex. 

“How old is he?”

Alex looks back up and gives Hank a smile. “Sixteen, he'll be seventeen this summer.”

“Is he a mutant?” Hank takes another bite of his sandwich. 

Alex knits his eyebrows together. “I don't think so. Could he be?”

“Well, considering he's the most genetically related to you, and since you're a mutant, it is possible he has the X-gene,” Hank rambles then quickly gives an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I tend to go on tangents sometimes.”

Alex lets out a light laugh. “It's okay, it's cute. One of the things I like about you.” 

Hank blushes and gives an awkward smile, taking another bite and finishing off his sandwich.

“Alex?” Hank asks, breaking the silence between them. 

“Yeah?”

“How come you never told me?” It's Alex's turn to blush now. 

“I thought you’d think I was joking and you did, which is understandable and I'm really sorry Hank.” Alex shakes his head at himself.

“So all this time, it was you flirting?” Hank can't help but smile. 

“Yeah,” Alex smiles now too and lets out a small laugh. “It was a shitty attempt, but it was the only way to get your attention it seemed.”

“You could've just been yourself, like you are right now.”

“That was me being myself!” Alex starts laughing and Hank laughs with him.

Hank stops laughing, a smile resting on his face as he stares at Alex. “I like you too, I know I didn't say it earlier, but I do.”

Alex smiles back at him. “I take it you like our first date?”

Hank laughs and nods. “Yeah, when's the second?”

“Whenever you want, Hank,” Alex turns to look at the view, stretching his arms back and resting on his hands. 

“Can it be soon? I like being with you, even when you are a dick,” Hank smirks and Alex laughs. 

“I like being with you too, Hank. And yeah, it can be soon,” Alex looks and smiles at him. 

“We can go see a movie?” Hank suggests. 

“If you take me to see a sci-fi movie, I will leave,” Alex says seriously. 

“No, I hate sci-fi movies,” Hank agrees. “They're so scientifically inaccurate.”

Alex laughs. “That's the point, Hank. But yeah, they're horrible.”

“I prefer horror myself.”

Alex looks amused. “Really? You didn't strike me as a horror kind of guy.”

Hank shrugs. “Do you get scared from horror movies Alex?” Hank teases. 

“No!” Alex says defensively. 

Hank's eyes widen. “You so are! Alex Summers gets scared from horror movies!” Hank calls out and starts laughing. 

Alex rolls his eyes. “I don't get scared, just get a little jumpy for a couple days.”

“Well, I’ll shield you if anything scary happens,” Hank scoots closer to Alex, their hands brushing against each other as he does. 

Hank and Alex both look at the view, their hands slowly start to intertwine. They sit there for awhile, holding hands, watching as the sun starts to set.

“We should head inside,” Alex says finally. Him and Hank get up, grabbing the things Alex brought out and walk back to the mansion, still holding hands. 

Once they return the items to the fridge, Hank walks Alex back to his room. Alex laughs at how cliché it all seems, but doesn't mind. 

“Today was really fun,” Hank says with a small smile.

Alex smiles. “It was.”

“So we should catch a movie. Friday sound good?”

“Sounds great.”

“Alex, can I-”

“Yes,” Alex answers, not even letting Hank finish. 

Hank lets out a small laugh. “You didn't even know what I was going to ask.”

“Do I need to?” Alex smirks and leans closer to Hank. “You ask too many questions.” 

“It doesn't hurt to ask,” Hank says, leaning closer as well. 

“You never have to ask,” Alex looks from Hank's eyes to his lips then back up at his eyes again. 

“I don't?” Hank asks. 

“Never,” Alex licks his lips. 

“Good,” Hank closes the distance between them and kisses Alex softly on the lips. 

“Aww!” They both pull away to see Raven, Sean, Angel, and Darwin standing a few feet away. 

Alex roll his eyes and turns his head back to Hank. Alex places his hand on Hank's cheek to get him to look at him again. When he does, Alex pulls him back into a kiss. 

“I'll be seeing you Friday,” Alex says, not removing his hand from Hank's cheek. 

“It's Thursday!” Sean corrects him. 

Alex shakes his head at him. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Looking forward to it,” Hank steals another kiss before pulling away. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night Hank,” Alex gives him a final smile before retreating to his room. 

“So we saw who you kissed, now tell!” Raven demands. 

Hank shrugs. “Sorry, my lips are sealed,” Hank turns on his heel and walks to his own bedroom, a smile resting on his face for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!
> 
> I got stuck halfway through and took a break (pretty much a whole month) but I will try to post the next chapter(s) more close together!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It’s smutty, hence the new rating

Alex had changed his shirt about five times. He was nervous, why was he so nervous?

It was just a movie, with Hank. Hank, who he's been crushing on for nearly a year. He already kissed him, why did he need to be nervous?

They went on one date, their _first date_. It was just a movie. They will hold hands and kiss like they did yesterday, everything will be fine.

Alex settles on a red shirt, but then looks at himself in the mirror, and thinks it makes him look pale.

There's a knock on his door then, and Alex gives himself a quick lookover, before going to his door and opening it.

He smiles when he sees Hank, wearing a baby blue button down and beige slacks.

“Hey, you look nice,” Alex says, starting to think he's underdressed.

“It's not too much for a movie?” Hank asks, looking down at his outfit with a questioning expression on his face.

“Nah, you look good babe,” Alex curses at himself for letting that slip.

He already feels the blush rising on his face, he really shouldn't have worn red.

Hank smiles sheepishly at him, reaching out and taking his hand. “Never thought I'd see Alex Summers flustered,” he teases.

Alex rolls his eyes, walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

“But thank you,” Hank says as they walk down the hall, swinging their interlocked hands a little. “You look good too, _baby_ ,” he lets out a small laugh.

“Careful, Hank. Wouldn't want to accidently slip up and call you Bozo,” Alex warns, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hank tugs at Alex's hand and pulls him closer, before wrapping his arm around his waist and turning to face him. He moves a hand to Alex’s cheek, lightly tracing his jaw with his thumb. “You're allowed to call me nicknames, but I can't do the same?”

Alex shrugs, a sly smile forming on his face. “I don't make the rules, babe.” Alex wraps an arm around his neck. “But you can call me anything you want.”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Hank grins before kissing him on the lips, pulling just a little on his lower lip when he pulls away.

“Come on, we got a movie to see,” Hank moves back to Alex's side, an arm still wrapped around him as they walk.

Alex rests his head on his shoulder. “What movie?”

“A horror movie.”

Alex shoots his head up and looks at Hank, just when his nervousness was going away, he feels it rise back up again. “Hank, we cannot watch a horror movie.”

Hank looks at him, a small smile forming on his face. “Are you scared, Alex?”

Alex composes himself. “No, I'm just warning you, if I scream when something jumps out, I'm blaming you.”

“You're totally scared,” Hank teases, receiving a nudge from Alex. “Don't worry, I’ll keep you safe,” he presses a kiss to his head.

Alex rolls his eyes, but smiles.

-  
When they get to the theater, after Alex anxiously drives there, Hank gets in the line to buy the tickets while Alex goes to buy the popcorn.

Alex taps his foot as he waits in line. The line was long and moving slowly. He sighs impatiently, glancing over to see Hanks stuck in the ticket line as well.

Hank must’ve noticed him staring since he looks over and makes eye contact. He beckons his head towards the door, wondering if they should just leave.

Alex glances back over at his line, which is still at a standstill, before looking back at Hank and nodding. He gets out of line and walks over to Hank, taking his hand as they walk out.

“So this date was ruined,” he grumbles.

“Not necessarily,” Hank wraps an arm around him.  
“I’m sure we can find something to do.”

The _thing_ Hank had in mind was not what Alex was expecting at all.

They went back to the car, Hank suggested they go to the backseat, Alex didn’t ask any questions, so he gets in the back seat and Hank kisses him.

Alex kisses him back, not really thinking much of it, and when Hank puts his tongue in his mouth, he stops thinking altogether.

He doesn’t know who moaned, but Alex didn’t really care. He was now straddled in Hank’s lap, his hand up his shirt, and Alex was slowly unbuttoning his.

Hank pulls away for air, his fingers prying Alex’s shirt off. He admires what he sees with his eyes, before kissing the exposed skin.

“You’re so sexy,” Hank murmurs against his neck as he starts to suck on it.

“I didn’t know that word was even in your vocabulary,” Alex chuckles, sighing happily.

Hank pulls away and looks him in the eyes, going dark with lust. “I guess there’s a lot of things you still need to learn about me,” he seals their lips back together as his hand lowers to the hem of his jeans.

Alex feels his stomach flip as Hank slowly unbuttons his jeans and slides his hands in them, starting to palm Alex through his boxers.

“Hank,” he hisses against his mouth, feeling himself getting harder to his touch.

Hank slides his hands under his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock as he starts to stroke him.

“Fuck,” Alex gasps out as he feels his hand starting to stroke him at a faster pace. “Hank…”

He goes back to kissing his neck, not taking his hand away. “Are you going to come?” Hank says hotly into his ear. “If you come, I promise you, I’ll make you do it again.”

“H-how?” Alex breathing starts to hitch as he feels his balls tighten. “Hank-“

“Come,” he demands and Alex complies, letting out a groan as he spills into Hank's hand.

Alex presses their lips back together as he comes down from his high. “You’re turn,” he smirks and gets off of Hank’s lap and lays him back against the seat.

He undoes the button of his slacks, pulling them down to Hank’s ankles. He looks back up at Hank, a smirk present on his face. “You’re so hard for me,” he rubs his hand over the large bulge in Hank’s underwear. “Tell me how you’ll make me come again, and I’ll let you come,” he grips him through his underwear, receiving a low moan from Hank.

Hank perches himself on his elbows, looking at Alex with an amused expression. “You’re not calling the shots, Alex,” he pushes himself up to sit up completely, scooting back and pushing Alex down, reversing their positions. “I’m am,” he spreads his knees and starts to tongue at his hole.

“Ohmygod,” Alex rocks down onto Hank’s tongue. He grabs his cock and starts to stroke himself.

Hank brushes his hand away and replaces it with his mouth, sliding a finger into him at the same time.

“Hank!” Alex feels himself starting to get hard again, moaning loudly when Hank adds in a second finger, starting to scissor him open.

Hank pulls off his cock, making a pop sound. “You’re so loud,” he starts to pepper kisses to his legs and inner thighs.

“I’ve been waiting a whole year for you,” Alex moans. “I can be as loud as I want.”

“So have I,” Hank adds a third finger, making Alex whimper.

“Hank, I need you,” he practically whines.

Hank pulls his finger out, leaning down and kissing Alex heatedly before pulling away, pushing his underwear.

He places Alex’s legs on his shoulder, giving his cock a couple of quick strokes before lining himself up with his entrance. “Next time,” he pushes the tip of his cock inside, biting down on his lip as he moans, “we’ll do it completely naked,” he gestures to his slightly unbuttoned yet still on shirt.

“We’ll shower together then,” Alex tosses his head back as Hank slides all the way in, his hands gripping Alex’s hips as he starts to thrust hard and fast.

“God...Alex,” Alex smirks as he sees Hank unravel with pleasure. “Shit,” Hank starts to rocking his hips forward.

Alex laughs a little breathlessly. “We need to do this more often,” he reaches down, starting to stroke his cock.

Hank swats his hand away, placing his own over it.  
“Stop touching yourself,” he starts to stroke him teasingly as punishment. “Unless I tell you to and I’m watching.”

“You kinky bastard,” Alex smirks, soon moaning loudly again. “Hank…”

Hank places Alex’s legs down to his side, leaning over him to kiss him softly on the lips, before sucking on his neck, rocking his hips forward. “Alex-“

Alex feels Hank come inside of him, the feeling making him come against Hank’s shirt. “Shit, sorry.”

Hank laughs against his neck, moving back over him to kiss him. “It’s okay,” he kisses him a couple more times. “It’s my favorite shirt now,” he goes back to kissing his neck.

“I’d say this second date was a success,” Alex says happily, rubbing his fingers through Hank’s hair as he continues kissing him.

-  
“What are _those_?” Sean asks the next day at lunch, his green eyes wide when he looks at Alex.

“What?” Alex takes a bite of the sandwich he made.

“Those!” Sean points to his neck. “It looks like you were strangled.”

Alex touches his neck, hissing slightly as it does feel sore. He then smirks, remembering why. “I’m fine, just a little _present_ from Hank,” he chuckles.

“Ew.”

“You asked,” Alex finishes up his sandwich before leaving the table. “Speaking of Hank, I’m going to go see him.”

“Don’t die!” Alex hears Sean call behind him as he leaves the kitchen, making his way down to the lab.

Alex just shakes his head, a smile starting to form on his face as he gets to the lab, pushing the chrome doors open.

Hank was working on a table nearby, peering into a microscope.

Alex walks up to him, going around the table and hugging his side. “Hey, Hank.”

“Hey, baby,” Hank turns away from the table to respond to Alex’s hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Alex smiles against the kiss and kisses him back, running his tongue along his lower lip. “Hank,” he murmurs against his lips.

“Hm?” Hank moves to kiss his neck, adding to the various hickeys already on his neck.

“You’re good at multitasking, right?”

“Mhm,” Hank moves away from his neck to slide his tongue in his mouth, moaning softly.

Alex moves to run his hands through his brown hair, tugging on it slightly.

Hank lifts Alex up and sits him on the lab table, not breaking from their kiss. Hank composed himself and pulls away, his breaths coming out hard. “You have to leave.”

“Why?” Alex takes his hand, starting to press kisses to his palm.

“You’re too distracting,” Hank kisses him heatedly, before pulling away again. “I will not get any work done,” he presses their lips back together.

Alex pulls away to press kisses to his cheek, making a trail of kisses up to his ear. “Do me instead,” he nibbles gently on his earlobe, receiving another moan from Hank.

“Sounds good,” Hank seals their lips back together, giving Alex exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one’s fluff, this one’s smut, third one will maybe be angst! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad of angst...

The sun peering in the bedroom window stirred Hank out of sleep. He wipes at his eyes and reaches for his glasses on the nightstand. When he got them on, he smiles as he sees Alex hugging his waist, head resting on his stomach, fast asleep.

Hank slowly moves away, gently lifting Alex from him. Hank gets out of bed and grabs some clothes, before heading into the bathroom to change. When he comes out, Alex is still fast asleep. Hank presses a kiss to his forehead, before leaving the room and heading down to the lab.

Hank has been working on something for quite awhile. He's making a serum to get rid of his hand-like feet. He hasn't told Alex, then again, Alex never really asks what Hank does, he knows whatever Hank's doing, it's important to him considering the amount of time and dedication he puts into it.

Hank finished the serum last night, but decided it was best to wait till the morning to test it out.

Hank went eagerly down to the lab, moving the serum from the test tube he left it in into a syringe, when he got there. Hank sat down and took of his shoes and socks before he stuck the needle in and pressed down, injecting the serum.

Hank watches as his feet slowly turn into looking like normal feet. He smiles at his success, but quickly looks confused as his feet start to turn back to their original state, but bigger. “No no no,” Hank watches as his feet get bigger and hairier, then his legs grow in size and well, ripping out of his brown pants, then his chest, his arms, and the rest of his body. Hank stares down at his hands to see they have become massive, and they're blue and furry, just like the rest of his body.

Hank quickly runs over to a nearby mirror. His face looks like an animal's. His eyes are yellow with a hint of green, standing out against his blue fur. Hank punches the mirror, sending shards of glass everywhere.

-  
Alex stirs awake when he realizes he's alone in bed. He quickly changes and heads down to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and apple, before heading down to the lab.

Alex pushes the lab doors open, a smile forming on his face. “You should really start sleeping in more, Hank. I don't know how you can stay up all night then wake up bright an e-” Alex stops talking when he sees Hank hunched over, head hanging low, sitting on the floor. Alex quickly sets what he's holding on the nearest table and walks over to Hank. “Hey, what's wrong?” He asks softly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Leave me alone, Alex,” Hank says firmly, shrugging him off. “Don't touch me,” Hank growls. “Just leave me alone.”

“No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong,” Alex presses, walking a little closer to his cradled body.

Hank shakes his head. Alex would never accept him looking like this. He knows what he has to do.

“It's over, Alex,” Hank says sadly. “We’re over.”

Alex feels like he was just stabbed in the chest, repeatedly. “Say it to my face,” Alex says quietly. “Look at me.”

Hank hesitates, but eventually turns his head to look at Alex.

“I'm a monster,” Hank looks down at his hands and makes a disgusted face as he sees his claws.

“You're a coward,” Hank looks back up at Alex, who doesn't even look the least bit shocked at Hank's appearance. “You're ashamed of how you look so you end our relationship over it?” Alex stares at him with disbelief. “Do you know how selfish that is, Hank? What about me? Don't I get a say in this?”

Hank stands up now and walks over to him. He was just a couple inches taller than Alex before, but now, he feels he towers over him.

“I can hurt you,” Hank says quietly, looking down but away from Alex.

“And I can't hurt you?” Alex retorts. “If I just lost my damn temper right here, right now, I could hurt you.”

Hank sighs. “It's for the best if we’re not together.” He turns to walk away, but Alex grabs his wrist tightly, stopping him from doing so.

“Look at me,” Alex grits his teeth, Hank turns around and looks at him. “If you think I'm just going to let you end this, you're a fool Hank.” Alex turns on the other direction and drags Hank with him. “Come on, we're going upstairs.”

“I'm not in the mood, Alex,” Hank glares at the back of his head and tries to take his hand away, but Alex only grips him tighter.

“Just come on, Hank,” Alex leads him out of the lab and up the stairs to their room. “Get on the bed.”

“No.”

“Hank, get on the damn bed,” Alex growls. “Either get on or I will force you on.”

Hank rolls his eyes but complies, laying down on the bed and sits upright against the bed frame. Alex gets on the bed, moving to sit in Hank's lap.

“Alex-”

“Hank, shut up,” Alex cuts him off. “You're not going to talk until I'm done talking, got it?” Hank gives a small nod.

“First of all, I couldn't give two shits about what you look like. You could be orange with purple polka dots and I still wouldn't care because guess what Hank?” Alex gives him a small smile. “You're still you,” Alex presses his hand on his chest. “You're still Hank, _my_ Hank, the Hank I know who loves necking me and teasing about being scared from horror movies.” Alex lowers the collar of his shirt to show his hickeys. “You see these? You gave me these and I bet you can make them a lot deeper now and I can't wait to find out if you do.”

“Alex, I get it. But-”

“What don't you like?” Alex asks, cutting him off again. “What don't you like about yourself?”

“Everything.” Hank looks down at his hands. “I'm blue, I have fur, I have claws, there's nothing to like.”

“There's everything to like,” Alex takes Hank's hand in his. “So what you're blue and furry? Blue always looked great on you and cuddling got even better.” Hank rolls his eyes but lets Alex keep going. “Your hands,” Alex laces their fingers together. “Your hands are strong, just like you.”

Hank scoffs. “I thought I was a coward.”

Alex looks up at him and shakes his head. “You're a coward for breaking up with me because you think you'll hurt me.”

Hank looks down at their hands. “I thought you'd be ashamed,” he mumbles. “...of me.”

Alex takes Hank's face in his hands and looks into his eyes as his own start to water. “I would never be ashamed of you. Don't you ever say that, break up with me a million times, but never say I'm ashamed of you because that's a lie and you are not a liar, Hank.” A tear slides down Alex's face, making Hank's heart drop.

Hank wraps his arms around Alex and holds him close. “I'm sorry, Alex,” Hank nuzzles his face in his hair. “Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry.”

Alex lets out a small laugh and pulls away to look at Hank again. “I'm not crying.” Alex caresses Hank's face. “You may hate how you look, but you will grow to love it, I already have, and I'll help you get there, okay?” Alex gives him a small smile.

Hank nods and smiles. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex's smile widens. “I love you too, Hank,” Alex leans forward but Hank puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait.” Hank opens his mouth to show Alex his sharp teeth.

Alex's smile only widens. “Those are sexy,” Alex leans forward and kisses him, running his tongue along his teeth. Alex pulls away to look at Hank. “Stop holding back.”

Hank moves his hands to Alex's hips and flips him over, laying on top of him, making Alex giggle.

“You're so adorable,” Hank runs a hand through Alex's hair and kisses him tenderly. Hank runs his hand down his torso. “And so fuckable.”

“There's my Hank,” Alex smirks and pulls Hank back into a kiss, letting him slide his tongue in his mouth. Hank pulls away to take off the remnants of his clothes, then draws his claws on Alex's shirt and pants, taking them off of him. “I could get used to this.” Hank smiles before placing himself in Alex's neck, starting to kiss him, scraping him a little with his teeth. “Hank,” Alex moans, feeling his cock hardening.

“You like that baby?” Hank asks, lowering his kisses down to his chest.

“Love it, love you,” Alex gasps as Hank lowers himself in between his legs and tongues at his entrance. “Hank...want you.”

Hank gets off of Alex and looks down at his own erection. “Alex?”

Alex props himself on his elbows. “Yeah?” Alex follows Hank's gaze. “How did you get bigger?”

Hank shrugs. “Don't know.”

“Well,” Alex reaches over for the lube on the nightstand and tosses it Hank. “Either way, I want you inside of me.”

Hank lets out a light laugh. “Not just yet, Alex. Still have to prep you,” he opens the container and squirts some lube on his hands, moving a finger down to Alex's hole, lightly tracing his finger around it. “Let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

“You're not going to hurt me, Hank,” Alex says, but Hank looks unconvinced. “Do you want me to do it?” Alex suggests. “And you can watch?”

Hank nods and hands the container to Alex who lubes up his fingers and starts to finger himself.   
Hank looks transfixed and sees his cock starts to leak with precome.

“Shit,” Alex laughs as he swears.

“I love it when you swear,” Alex moans as he adds a second and third finger. “Hank…inside...now.”

Hank lubes up his cock and takes Alex's hand away and pushes the head of his cock inside of him. “Okay?”

Alex nods, feeling the slight stretch of his hole, feeling more pleasure than pain. “Yeah, come here,” Alex tugs at his arm to get Hank to lie back on top of him, making him slide his cock all the way inside of him. Alex shuts his eyes and bites down hard on his lip.

“Alex, I’m hurting you,” Hank more states than asks.

“No, just give me a second,” Alex says. Hanks bigger than he thought, but he's not in pain. Alex opens his eyes and smiles at Hank. “You can move, it's okay.”

Hank moves a little, watching Alex’s body arch beneath him. “Alex, I'm ser-”

Alex silences him with a kiss. “I'm not in pain, it felt good, really,” Alex kisses him again, “really good. Stop holding back.”

“I'm not holding back,” Hank says, feeling a bit childish.

“Hank,” Alex takes his face in his hands. “You're not going to hurt me. If anything, I'll just be sore, but I will be fine.” Alex pulls him down into a wet kiss, sliding his tongue on Hank's teeth, before taking more entry into his mouth.

Hank pulls away and moves down to Alex's neck, nibbling a little. “You asked for it,” Hank thrusts, receiving a loud moan from Alex. He starts thrusting at a steady pace, making Alex fall apart under him in pleasure.

“You're…” Alex's voice trails off as Hank hits his prostate. “Growing,” Alex says breathlessly.

“What?” Hank asks confused.

“You're getting wider,” Alex rolls his hips, feeling where Hank's cock is inside of him. “Don't stop…”

Hank does as he's told and goes back to what he was doing, growling as he starts to move faster. Hank pulls away from Alex's neck to look down at himself.

“I have a knot.”

“Babe, I'll give you a massage later,” Alex runs his hand over Hank's arm to get him to lay down.

“A knot is something animals have with mating,” Hank explains, pulling out a little to get a better view. “It seems I have it, that's what you're feeling. It doesn't shrink down until ejaculation.”

“So get back inside of me then,” Alex says a little annoyed.

“Don't get snippy with me, Alex,” Hank snaps.

“I wouldn't if you'd just fuck me already!” Alex exclaims.

Hank growls and moves back down to Alex's neck, biting down and thrusting hard. “You're such a brat, Alex.”

“I'm your brat, Hank,” Alex flashes him a smile, that fades as he moans out. “I'm…”

Hank kisses him, feeling himself come inside of Alex, and Alex on both their stomachs. When Hank comes back from the high of his orgasm, he slides out of Alex and lays down, pulling him to his side.

Hank presses a kiss to Alex's forehead. “Thank you.”

Alex wraps his arm around Hank's waist and rests his head on his chest. “For what?” Alex takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

“For everything.”

“Hank, I'm your boyfriend. You don't have to thank me,” Alex leans over and kisses him tenderly.

“I love you,” Hank kisses him again, snuggling close to Alex.

Alex closes his eyes. “I love you too. Always.” Alex smiles as he starts to drift off to sleep, with Hank arms wrapped around him, never letting go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading! More chapters are coming!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming! Thanks for reading!


End file.
